Tartışma:Şumnu
Varbitsa http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tart%C4%B1%C5%9Fma:%C5%9Eumnu&action=edit&section=1 değiştir Birde Varbitsa var gitmediyseniz br gidin ve kokulu suyu bi görün tavsiye ederim... bende şumen e yeni gideceğim gezebileceğim yerler hakkındabilgi edinmek istiyorum...varmı oraları bilen Şumnu'nun tarihi konusundaki bilgiler çok eksik olmanın ötesinde, ayrıca yanlış içerikli. Şumen adının kaynağı bulgar tarihçiler tarafından oldukça fazla araştırılmıuştır. Bazı iddialara göre Simeon'dan gelmekedir: Simeonis. Bazılarına göre ise "şuma-orman" (eski slavca) kelimesinden gelmektedir. Bu ikinci tezi açıklamak için çevredeki plato-aslında dağlık bölgedeki büyük ormanlarla çevrili olması gerekçe göstermektedir. İsmin kaynağı araştırılırken Bulgaristandaki benzer telaffuzlu isimler de göz önüne alınmalıdır. Şumen adının gürültü ile herhangi bir ilgisi yoktur, özellikle de fabrikalaraın son yüzyılda kutulduğu, şehrin ise tarihinin 1000 yıldan öteye gittiği hatırlanırsa herhangi bir ilgi olmadığı görülür. Öevredeki türk köylerinin ve şehrin güneyi ile Yeni pazar dolayındaki bulgar köylerinin nüfusu gerçek yerli halkı oluştururken, Şumnu şehri, ve komşuluğundaki bazı köylerin nüfusunun önemli bir kısmı da buraya sonradan göç eden bulgarlardan oluşmaktadır. Bölgedeki türk köylerinde (gerçek ve homojen yerli halk olarka kabul edecek olursak) şehir değişik şekilde anılır. Sıklıkla sadece "kasaba" diye anılır. Genöler her ne kadar Türkiye ile iletişim sonrasında " Şumunu" deseler de,köylerdeki yaşlılar "Uşumnu, daha da sık Uşumna derler" Buradan yola çıkarsak şehrin gerçek adının "Şumna" olduğu sonucunu çıkarabiliriz.Bulgaristandaki benzer telaffuzlu şehir veya köy isimleri ile karşılaştırılınca da aynı sonucu elde edebiliriz. Örn: Pleven-eski Plevna-Plevne; Loveç-eski Lovça/Lofça, köyler: Yamna, Lopuşna, Çerkovna...--88.234.209.44 20:38, 18 Şubat 2008 (UTC) Şumen, Şumnu http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tart%C4%B1%C5%9Fma:%C5%9Eumnu&action=edit&section=2 değiştir *Dışişleri Bakanlığına göre Şumen (Şumnu) *Kültür bakanlığı (Bulgaristan'daki festival listesi)'nde Şumen (Şumnu). Listede Şumen Çağdaş Sanat Merkezi, Şumen Belediyesi gibi kullanımları yer alıyor. Dolayısıyla madde başlığı Şumen ya da Şumen (Şumnu) olması gerekiyor. Takabeg ileti 19:26, 11 Ağustos 2008 (UTC) :Cevaplar verildi, topluluğun kararına saygı gösterin: Tartışma:Bulgaristan'ın illeri --144.122.250.139 19:39, 11 Ağustos 2008 (UTC) kolarovgrad http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tart%C4%B1%C5%9Fma:%C5%9Eumnu&action=edit&section=3 değiştir Şumnunun adı bir dönem Kolarovgrad olarak değiştirilmişti bunu da eklemek lazım,kaynağını bulur bulmaz ekleme yapacağım.--Kamuran otukenli 15:18, 13 Ekim 2009 (UTC) Ansiklopedia brittanica 1911 http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tart%C4%B1%C5%9Fma:%C5%9Eumnu&action=edit&section=4 değiştir SHUMLA (Bulgarian Shumen, Turkish Shumna -Şumnu), a fortified town of Bulgaria, 50 m. W. of Varna, on the railway from Trnovo to Shumla Road (a name given to a station on the Varna-Rustchuk railway by the English builders of the line). Pop. (1906) 22,290, about one-third being Moslems. The town is built within a cluster of hills, northern outliers of the eastern Balkans, which curve round it on the west and north in the shape of a horse-shoe. A rugged ravine intersects the ground longitudinally within the horse-shoe ridge. From Shumla roads radiate northwards to the Danubian fortresses of Rustchuk and Silistria and to the Dobrudja, southwards to the passes of the Balkans, and eastwards to Varna and Baltchik. Shumla, has, therefore, been one of the most important military positions in the Balkan Peninsula. A broad street and rivulet divide the upper quarter, Gorni-Mahle, from the lower, Dolni-Mahle. In the upper quarter is the magnificent mausoleum of Jezairli Hassan Pasha, who in the 18th century enlarged the fortifications of Shumla. The principal mosque, with a cupola of very interesting architecture, forms the centre of the Moslem quarter. The town has an important trade in grain and wine, besides manufactures of silk, red and yellow slippers, ready-made clothes, richly embroidered dresses for women, and copper and tin wares. In 81 i Shumla was burned by the emperor Nicephorus, and in 1087 it was besieged by Alexius I. In 1388 the sultan Murad I. forced it to surrender to the Turks. In the 18th century it was enlarged and fortified. Three times, in 1774, 1810 and 1828, it was unsuccessfully attacked by Russian armies. The Turks consequently gave it the name of Gazi ("Victorious"). In 1854 it was the headquarters of Omar Pasha and the point at which the Turkish army concentrated (see Crimean War). On the 22nd of June 1878 Shumla capitulated to the Russians.